After Day and Night
by This is the real deal
Summary: Jynx dreams of nothing more than becoming the best breeder around, and how can't he when he has help from a Tocikan? Everything looks perfect once he finally gets his first monster, but little does he know that the world is really tottering off the end of its lifetime. Jynx now has to read between the blurred lines and decide for himself what's right or wrong...


**Yup, it's a Monster Rancher fic. This is to tie up some loose ends in my Medabots fanfic, (don't ask how monsters and robots link, its complicated…) and because the idea was kinda circling in my head for a while. I'm probably not updating this anytime this month but if I get a few good reviews I may continue this. The reason I'm not updating this month is because I'd made this ages ago and it was just gathering dust on my friend's laptop till he reminded me he still had it, right now though I'm doing a NaNoWriMo challenge. Write a novel in a month. I'm a bit behind but it sounds fun... Hopefully this will actually be read. Set during the Monster Rancher 3 video game so while he shall make a guest appearance, don't expect to see much of Genki. Sorry! If you think this is a bit… Dark… Don't worry, it isn't as dark and grim as the prologue makes it seem! Until… Maybe the end of the story… I dunno. Either way: **

**This is the Real Deal presents:**

**After Day and Night**

**Prologue: ****The End of Days and Nights**

Jynx awoke to the smell of sulphur and ashes around him. Flames raged around him, licking the scars of a broken land, destroying all they touched. At first the world around him was merely a swirl of colours, bright reds and oranges mixing with the darkness they couldn't illuminate, but it soon righted itself into smashed and burning debris, the glints of broken glass on the floor and the burning overgrowth at odds with the twisted metal and blackened brick walls, most of which had fallen by now. The whirr of choking machinery spluttered to death in the background, getting drowned out by the crackle of forest fire.

Jynx struggled to stand on wobbly legs. The world around him swirled out of view again and the ground tilted beneath his feet, sending him crashing to the ground again. The wind left his lungs as he hit the ground, winding him and leaving him lying there, clutching his stomach. A bright glare of light flashed into existence in the air. He looked up slowly to see the beast in the sky before him again. 'The End of Time and Dusks' flapped its massive glowing wings slowly, sending forth blasts of heat with each beat. Jynx shaded his eyes from the glaring heat and light and looked past it to the monster on the floor. Shiden lay still on the ground, his wings singed, tail feathers burnt.

"Shiden," Jynx yelled, his hoarse voice straining with the layers of smoke lining the inside of his throat. There was no reply. "Shiden!" he repeated. Shiden twitched, and then lay still again. "Come on Shiden, get up!" The only reply he got was from the Beast, its light flaring up again with newfound passion. The man riding on it back laughed with the air of victory.

"I've finally done it… My rightful inheritance, the power that was stolen from me all these years has finally returned to me! At last, I have it! I can't understand you, Jynx… Why you would continue rebelling against me, I who has done no wrong to you. I was even so kind as to command this beast to spare your friends! On countless occasions! You and your monster could have joined me at my side; you could have had a taste of _this _first hand!" As he said _this _bolts of black lightning struck the ground around Jynx and Shiden, exploding several rocks and trees as he did so. "But instead you chose to reject my ideals. It's too late to beg and plead for your life now though. I'll destroy you and your pathetic mongrel of a monster as well!" Jynx didn't even care for what he was saying anymore and propped himself up on his feet again with difficulty.

"Shiden, you have to get up! We can't let them win!" Jynx glared up at the man riding on the Beast's back. "I don't care about what you earned or deserved or believe in or any of that! I've had enough of borrowing other people's ideas; you're a villain, a plague on my conscious that I have to remove now! And if Shiden can't do it anymore, I'll be the judgement you deserve, and protect Shiden while I do it!" He took a slow, tottering step forward, nearly falling over in the process, then another, more steady step. He then started walking, then jogging slowly, then running, then broke into a full sprint, charging towards the Beast.

"You fool!" the man screamed. Lasers streamed out of the creature, carving the land beneath it to pieces, blasting Jynx and Shiden into the air. The world around him rotated as Jynx flew through the air. He crashed into the ground, tumbling through the dirt and ashes, scraping his limbs as he did so. His back crashed against the burnt remains of a small tree, crashing through it and coming to a standstill. Jynx coughed up globules of blood on the water deprived grass, or what was left of it anyway. The light from the Beast shined even brighter as it moved closer to Jynx's destroyed frame. As he stared into its eyes, he saw not the anger or hatred he had expected from it. Nor did he see the grief and fear that he would've expected long ago when he was still naïve. What he saw instead shocked him beyond words. It was nothing less than pure joy and contempt at the destruction and death around them…


End file.
